Dreaming of You
by GaemRa Kyu-Uke
Summary: Seme x Kyuhyun
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : Dreaming of You**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Kim Kibum, Shim Changmin**

**Enjoy~**

**KYUHYUN POV**

Saat ini aku tengah berjalan di sebuah padang rumput yang luas. Angin sepoi-sepoi menambah kesan damai di tempat ini. Karena terlalu lelah berjalan aku singgah sebentar di bawah pohon besar yang berada di tengah-tengah padang rumput itu.

Keadaan disini benar-benar tenang sampai sebuah suara mengganggu ketenanganku

"Kyuhyun-ah!" panggil suara itu. Tunggu! Aku mengenal suara ini! Jangan-jangan..

"Si-Siwon Sunbae!" Pekikku kaget melihat Siwon sunbae sekarang berada dihadapanku. Bahkan dia tersenyum padaku! OMO!

Biasanya, aku hanya melihatnya dari kejauhan. Selalu dikelilingi banyak yeoja mengingat dia begitu popular. Aku sempat mendekatinya hanya ingin mengajaknya mengobrol, tapi dia langsung pergi, mungkin karena penampilanku yang aneh dia jadi menjauhiku.

Tapi sekarang… dia berada dihadapanku! Ini seperti mimpi!

"Ne.. bolehkah aku duduk di sini?" Siwon sunbae bertanya padaku.

"Te-tentu saja"

Sejenak hanya suasana hening yang menyelimuti. Aku merasa sangat canggung berada di sebelah Siwon Sunbae! Ugh!

"Kyuhyun-ah" ucap Siwon Sunbae dan menoleh kearahku

"N-ne?" Ahhh! Aku gugup sekaliii!

Dia tersenyum sangat manis padaku, namun tiba-tiba….

"KYUHYUN-AH! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN! BERMALAS-MALASAN! KAU MEMBUATKU MALU!" teriak nya padaku sambil menunjuk-nunjukkan jari telunjuknya tepat di wajahku.

"Eh? M-maksud Siwon Sunbae apa?" Aku hampir menangis saat ini, Siwon Sunbae… tiba-tiba.. Wae?

Lalu Siwon Sunbae berdiri dan meninggalkanku. Aku berusaha mengejarnya. Namun rasanya jauh sekali, sangat susah aku raih.

"Siwon Sunbae!" Teriakku. Aku terus berlari tanpa memperdulikan apapun. Tapi semakin aku berlari semakin jauh pula Siwon Sunbae untuk di jangkau. Lalu tiba-tiba Siwon Sunbae berhenti dan berbalik menatapku. Tiba-tiba saja dia ada tepat dihadapanku dan….

**BYURR**

"CEPAT BANGUN!" Ucap Siwon Sunbae lalu menyiramku dengan air.

"Eunngghh, uhuk uhuk" Perlahan aku mulai sadar dan ku buka kedua mataku. Eh? Ternyata tadi hanya mimpi. Uh~ untunglah, tadi benar-benar mimpi yang buruk. Tapi.. kenapa aku benar-benar basah saat ini. Bukannya hanya mimpi

**BYURR**

Oke aku tarik kata-kataku. Aku rasa peristiwa disiram air benar-benar nyata.

"Pemalas! Ayo cepat bangun! Ini sudah siang pabo! Kau mau terlambat ke sekolah?" Teriak seorang yeoja yang aku pikir itu suara Noonaku. Mwo? Noona!?

"Eh? Noona kenapa disini?" tanyaku polos. Aku masih bingung dengan keadaan yang terjadi. Maklumlah, kan baru bangun tidur.

"Ishhh! Kau ini bagaimana?! Tentu saja membangunkanmu!" Teriaknya, mungkin dia sedikit jengkel padaku. Kekeke.

"Bukannya noona sedang keluar negeri? Kok tiba-tiba dikamarku?" tanyaku lagi.

"Sudah jangan banyak Tanya. Sekarang cepat siap-siap dan turun kebawah! Palli!" Noona lalu menarik tanganku dan mendorongku kekamar mandi.

"Ishh! Iya-iya, sabar dong! Nanti kalau cepat tua bagimana? Nggak laku loh entar! Aku nggak bakal punya ponakan dong!" Ucapku asal. Aku tebak dalam hitungan ke tiga, akan ada setan yang mengamuk , cepat-cepat aku mengambil handuk dan melesat kekamar mandi. Kekkeke

Satu….. Dua…. Tiga!

"CHO KYUHYUUUUN!"

Benar kan? kekekeke

**KYUHYUN POV END**

Setelah beberapa menit, Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya menggunakan handuk yang melilit di pinggangnya dan hanya menutupi bagian bawahnya saja. Bagian atas Kyuhyun ter ekspos jelas dengan perut rata yang berwarna seputih susu dan kulit yang mulus.

Setelah mengambil baju seragam di lemarinya, Kyuhyun kemudian menurunkan handuknya sehingga sekarang keadaannya naked dan memperlihatkan keseluruhan tubuhnya. Tapi tenang saja, hanya Kyuhyun seorang diri di kamarnya. Lalu Kyuhyun mulai memakai seragamnya dan berkaca.

"OMO!" Teriaknya tiba-tiba sambil menunjuk cermin.

"Aigooo~ Kau benar-benar tampan Cho Kyuhyun" Ucapnya memuji dirinya sendiri. Tapi saat Kyuhyun mau keluar, dia mengambil kacamatanya dan memakainya.

"Kacamata ini benar-benar mengganggu penampilanku, aishhh!" gerutunya pelan.

Setelah semua persiapannya selesai, Kyuhyun lalu turun menuju meja makan.

"Pagi Umma, Appa, Noona!" Sapa Kyuhyun.

"Oh ne! Pagi kyu! Duduklah, sebentar lagi sarapan siap" ucap . Kyuhyun tidak membalas dan hanya memberi senyuman.

"Makanan siaaap!" Teriak ummanya lalu menaruh makanannya di atas meja. Kyuhyun sudah menatap antusias makanan dihadapannya, yah walaupun hanya nasi goreng saja. Namun karena semalam dirinya belum makan, cacing-cacing di perutnya sudah mulai konser minta jatah makan. Tidak ada alasan untuk tidak antusias menyantap sarapan paginya bukan?

"Itadakimaaasu!" Ucap Kyuhyun keras. Sepertinya Kyuhyun tertarik pada Jepang kali ini-_-

Saat makan hanya suara dentingan garpu dan sendok saja yang terdengar. Tidak ada yang memulai percakapan. Karena Appa mereka memang mendidik anak-anaknya untuk tidak berbicara saat makan.

Saat sedang enak-enak makan, Kyuhyun teringat sesuatu. Kyuhyun mulai melirik jam dengan takut-takut dan….

"OMO! AKU TERLAMBAT!" Ucapnya keras yang mengagetkan seluruh orang di ruangan itu.

"Yakk! Jangan teriak-teriak pabo!" hardik noonanya.

"Aku terlambat noonaa!" adu Kyuhyun dan segera mengambil tasnya yang ditaruh di kursi ruang tamu.

"Aku berangkaat!" ucap Kyuhyun dan segera berlari ke halte bus.

"Ya ampun! Aku lupa mulai hari ini ada pelajaran tambahan dari songsaengnim! Ishhh! Jinjja!" gumam nya dan lebih mengencangkan larinya.

Saat bus datang, Kyuhyun segera menaiki busnya.

"Eh? Kau siswa SM Junior highschool? Bukankah yang lain sudah berangkat dari tadi?'' Tanya supir bus yang memang sering mengantar siswa siswi ke sekolah.

"Aku lupa ahjussi, aishhh! Mana gurunya galak pula" sahut Kyuhyun.

"kekeke, ternyata orang pintar juga bisa lupa" ucap supir tersebut. Kyuhyun hanya mempoutkan bibirnya dan tidak membalas perkataannya.

.

.

Saat sampai di depan gerbang sekolahnya, Kyuhyun melirik jam tangannya, jam pelajaran sudah di mulai 20 menit yang lalu.

Sebenarnya hari biasa Kyuhyun masuk pukul 07.30, tapi karena sebentar lagi akan ada ujian, makannya di tambah jam pelajaran dan masuk pukul 07.00, namun sekarang sudah pukul 07.20.

"Aishhh! Mana gurunya galak lagi! Masa bodoh, lebih baik terlambat dari pada tidak sama sekali" Kyuhyun pun nekad memanjat pagar yang sudah dikunci. Saat sudah mau turun..

"Hei Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan!" tiba-tiba satpam yang berjaga berteriak keras dan membuat Kyuhyun kaget sampai terjatuh.

**BUGG**

"Isshhh! Sial sekali! Appo" Rintih Kyuhyun pelan.

"Mi-mianhae! Apa yang kau lakukan? Bukankah pelajaran sudah di mulai dari tadi?" Tanya satpam tadi kepada Kyuhyun.

"Ne aku tahu. Tapi aku terlambat Ajhussi, tadi aku lupa" Ucap Kyuhyun dan mulai berdiri.

"Ya sudah, sekarang cepat masuk. Aku rasa sekarang yang mengajar kelasmu Kim Songsaengnim dan kau tahu kan bagaimana wataknya? Bersiaplah! Kekkee"

"Ishhh! Aku tahu! Baiklah.. Anyyeong!" ucap Kyuhyun dan berlari menuju kelasnya.

"Bapak dan anak tidak ada bedanya" ucap Satpam tadi dan sedikit tersenyum melihat punggung Kyuhyun yang mulai menjauh. Dia teringat dengan dulu.

Memang keluarga Cho semuanya merupakan alumni dari sekolah yang sama dengan Kyuhyun. SM Junior highschool. Jadi tidak heran bila Ahjussi tadi mengenal keluarga Cho. Dia telah lama menjadi satpam disekolah itu.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mulai berlarian di koridor sekolahnya. Sekolah sudah cukup sepi mengingat jam pelajaran sudah di mulai sedari tadi. Suara langkah kaki Kyuhyun pun terdengar jelas sehingga banyak siswa dari kelas yang menolehkan kepalanya melihat Kyuhyun.

"Yosh! Sudah dekat! Fighting!" Semangatnya pada dirinya sendiri. Kelas Kyuhyun berada di lantai 3, jadi cukup lelah juga menuju ke kelasnya.

'Sedikit lagi.. sedikit lagi.. sedikit la-'

**BRUKK**

"Aisshh! Appo! Kenapa aku sering sekali jatuh sih!" Ucap Kyuhyun karena terjatuh. Dia mengelus bokongnya perlahan sambil terus bergumam tidak jelas.

"E-eh? Mianhae, Gwenchana?" Ucap orang yang menabrak Kyuhyun dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sedikit terpaku ditempatnya. Kyuhyun tahu suara ini. Dia sangat mengenal orang yang memiliki suara ini. Perlahan-lahan Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan…

"Eoh? Siwon Sunbae?!" Ucapnya kaget. 'whoa! Mimpiku nyata' batinnya.

"eh? Kau Cho Kyuhyun kan? Murid kelas 1-A yang pintar itu? Kau terlambat?" Tanya Siwon bertubi-tubi dan menunjuk-nunjuk tepat di wajah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sedikit senang saat Siwon menanyakan tentang dirinya. Dia berfikir bahwa Siwon sering memperhatikannya sehingga tahu siapa dirinya.

"N-ne Siwon Sunbae, W-wae?"

"Aishhh! Memalukan sekali! Kau kan anak paling pintar di seluruh angkatanmu! Kenapa bisa sampai terlambat? Wajahmu itu pas-pasan! Bila kau tidak bisa menjaga prestasimu dan datang terlambat begini kau hanya membuat malu sekolah!" Ucap Siwon ketus dan sedikit menyindir lalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang terpaku di tempatnya.

"Si-Siwon Sunbae? Wae? Aku rasa mimpiku semalam merupakan pertanda, bahkan saat mengerikannya pun terjadi! Aishhhh! Aku rasa memang tidak akan mungkin meraih Siwon Sunbae" Ucap Kyuhyun lirih.

Perlahan Kyuhyun berdiri dan berjalan gontai menuju kelasnya. Tidak peduli akan dihukum atau tidak. Setidaknya dia tidak akan sampai dibunuhkan?

**TOK TOK TOK**

Kyuhyun mengetuk pintunya dari luar. Lalu tidak berapa lama kemudian pintu terbuka dan menampakkan sosok Kim songsaengnim.

"Mianhae Songsaengnim, Aku terlambat" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menundukkan kepala. Bukan karena takut sebenarnya, tapi dia menjadi lemas setelah kejadian bersama Siwon tadi.

"Ne, gwenchana, silahkan masuk" Ucap orang yang di panggil Kyuhyun Kim Songsaengnim itu.

'Eh?' Kyuhyun sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya. 'ini bukan suara Kim Songsaengnim. Lalu?'

Kyuhyun perlahan mengangkat kapalanya dan dia dapat melihat sosok didepannya. Memang bukan Kim Songsaengnim.

"Nugu?" Tanya Kyuhyun polos.

Sosok tadi sedikit tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun. 'Anak ini terlambat masih sempatnya bertanya namaku?'

"Aku Park Songsaengnim, pengganti sementara Kim Songsaengnim, silahkan masuk. Aku akan melanjutkan pelajaran" Jawab Park Songsaengnim tenang.

"Eoh? Pengganti? Ada apa dengan Kim Songsaengnim?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Yak! Kyuhyun-ah! Cepatlah masuk. Dari tadi berbicara terus!" Teriak teman Kyuhyun dari dalam kelas.

"Ne ne Changmin-ah!" Ucap Kyuhyun kepada Changmin tadi dan masuk ke kelasnya.

Kyuhyun mulai melangkah menuju bangkunya yang berada di pojok kelas dekat jendela. Dia benar-benar suka menyendiri. Tapi selain itu memang tidak ada yang mau berteman dengan kyuhyun karena Kyuhyun yang dandanannya sedikit aneh dan memang susah bergaul.

Sesekali saat berjalan ada temannya yang menyandungnya menggunakan kaki dan membuatnya hampir terjatuh. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak peduli dan hanya cuek menanggapinya. Toh dia terbiasa dengan hal itu.

Melihat apa yang terjadi Park Songsaengnim menatap heran pada Kyuhyun. Dia bertanya-tanya… Apa Kyuhyun sering dibully? Apa Kyuhyun tidak punya teman? Apa Kyuhyun memang selalu cuek? Dan banyak pertanyaan lainnya di otaknya. Namun dia tidak terlalu menghiraukan dan mulai melanjutkan pelajarannya.

"Baiklah, kita lanjutkan, buka halaman 203"

.

.

.

**TETTT**

Bel Istirahat berbunyi. Seluruh siswa langsung berhamburan keluar kelas. Tujuan mereka? Tentu saja ke kantin.

Saat ini kelas Kyuhyun benar-benar menjadi sepi, berbanding terbalik dengan suasana sebelumnya.

Di kelas hanya ada Kyuhyun dan teman sekelasnya Kibum. Kyuhyun memang setiap istirahat selalu memakan bekal yang disiapkan ibunya di kelas. Tapi Kibum jarang berada di kelas setiap istirahat. Biasanya dia bergabung dengan Changmin dkk.

Kyuhyun sedikit menatap heran pada Kibum yang sedang focus pada bukunya. Namun Kyuhyun tidak terlalu peduli dan melanjutkan memakan bekalnya.

Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari, sedari tadi Kibum mengamatinya. Menatap Kyuhyun lekat, memperhatikan Kyuhyun. Bahkan tidak mengalihkan pandangannya. Entah apa yang dipikirnya, tapi sepertinya Kibum cukup menikmati kegiatannya.

"Mashitaa! Aku kenyang!" Ucap Kyuhyun setelah selesai memakan bekalnya dan menepuk-nepuk pelan perutnya. Saat sedang melihat sekeliling, Kyuhyun dapat melihat Kibum yang sedang menatapnya. Namun tiba-tiba Kibum mengalihkan pandangannya dan melanjutkan membaca bukunya.

'Aneh' batin Kyuhyun.

"Emmm, Kibum-ah! Apa ada yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku? Ada apa kau melihatku? Ah! Apa kau mau meminta bekalku?" Tanya Kyuhyun bertubi-tubi namun Kibum sama sekali tidak membalas perkataan Kyuhyun. Karena terlalu lama tidak di jawab, Kyuhyun pun akhirnya menyerah menunggu balasan dari Kibum.

"Aisshh! Terserahlah!" Ucap Kyuhyun jengkel karena merasa 'dikacangi'. Kyuhyun mulai mengambil PSP di dalam tasnya dan memainkannya.

Sementara Kibum diam-diam tersenyum mengingat tingkah Kyuhyun barusan. 'Ternyata dia manis juga kalau diperhatikan' batinnya.

'Eh? Apa yang aku pikirkan? Aishhhh! Aku rasa ini efek karena kelaparan sebaiknya aku ke kantin saja' batin kibum dan langsung beranjak ke kantin, namun baru selangkah dia berjalan…

**TETT**

Bel tanda pelajaran akan kembali dimulai berbunyi dan semua siswa siswi sudah berhamburan kembali ke kelasnya, begitu pula Kibum yang kembali duduk dibangkunya.

Kyuhyun yang melihat itu sedikit tertawa. Kibum yang mengetahui bahwa Kyuhyun menertawakannya merasa sedikit malu dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Yo! Kibum-ah! Kenapa tidak ikut ke kantin? Aku pikir kau menyusul?!" Ucap Changmin saat sudah kembali ke kelasnya.

"Aku sedang malas" Sahut Kibum

"Eh? Waeyo? Bukankah kau paling rajin ke kantin bersamaku? Kau sakit?" Tanya Changmin

"Anio, aku tidak sakit. Gwenchana"

"Oh, ya sudah" ucap Changmin dan kembali menuju bangkunya.

'Aku rasa aku benar-benar sakit Min' batin Kibum dan kembali melirik Kyuhyun yang memang duduk di bangku yang ada di sebelahnya. 'Apa aku mulai menyukaimu, Cho Kyuhyun?'

**TBC**

Huwaaah! Lega Chap pertama selesai! Udah Chap pertama, ff pertama pula!

Mian misalnya kurang menarik atau membosankan, alur kecepetan, banyak TYPO bertebaran. Maklum masih pemula.

Review please!

Chap 1 Complete! Osu!


	2. Dreaming of You chap 2

**Dreaming of You Chap 2**

**ENJOY~**

Sebelumnya….

**TETT**

Bel tanda pelajaran akan kembali dimulai berbunyi dan semua siswa siswi sudah berhamburan kembali ke kelasnya, begitu pula Kibum yang kembali duduk dibangkunya.

Kyuhyun yang melihat itu sedikit tertawa. Kibum yang mengetahui bahwa Kyuhyun menertawakannya merasa sedikit malu dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Yo! Kibum-ah! Kenapa tidak ikut ke kantin? Aku pikir kau menyusul?!" Ucap Changmin saat sudah kembali ke kelasnya.

"Aku sedang malas" Sahut Kibum

"Eh? Waeyo? Bukankah kau paling rajin ke kantin bersamaku? Kau sakit?" Tanya Changmin

"Anio, aku tidak sakit. Gwenchana"

"Oh, ya sudah" ucap Changmin dan kembali menuju bangkunya.

'Aku rasa aku benar-benar sakit Min' batin Kibum dan kembali melirik Kyuhyun yang memang duduk di bangku yang ada di sebelahnya. 'Apa aku mulai menyukaimu, Cho Kyuhyun?'

.

.

Sesaat setelah bel berbunyi, para guru-guru sudah mulai memasuki kelas yang akan di ajarnya. Termasuk kelas Kyuhyun yang sekarang telah diisi dengan guru kesenian.

"Selamat pagi" Ucap guru kesenian itu, sebut saja Jongwoon songsaengnim. Dan melangkah menuju bangku guru yang berada di depan kelas.

"Selamat pagi songsaengnim" jawab murid-murid serempak.

"Hari ini saya akan melakukan tes dadakan. Tesnya adalah menyanyi. Mian misalnya ini mendadak dan saya tidak pernah memberi materi tentang menyanyi. Karena itu, kalian bebas memilih lagu yang kalian suka. Saya beri waktu 15 menit untuk belajar" Ucap Jongwoon Songsaeng yang agak membuat kaget sebagian murid di kelas.

"Aishhh! Hanya 15 menit, harus pakai lagu apa?"

"Kenapa harus menyanyi sih?"

"aku memakai lagu idolaku saja, kekeke"

Begitulah komentar-komentar beberapa anak di kelas.

Sementara Kyuhyun…

'Menyanyi?' batin Kyuhyun. Jantungnya berdetak melebihi kecepatan biasanya. Dia gugup saat ini.

'Harus memilih lagu apa? Aishhh! Jinjja' Kyuhyun terus saja berfikir sambil sesekali menggembungkan pipinya karena tidak ada lagu yang bagus untuk dipilihnya.

Kibum? Oh.. bukannya memilih lagu Kibum malah terus-terusan menatap Kyuhyun. Melihat segala ekspresi Kyuhyun yang terkadang membuatnya tertawa pelan. Semakin lama Kibum menatap Kyuhyun, semakin dalam pula Kibum jatuh pada pesona Kyuhyun. Entahlah apa yang di pikirnya, namun sepertinya dia tidak ingin seorangpun mengganggu kegiatannya saat ini.

Saat sedang asik-asiknya melihat Kyuhyun, Changmin yang duduk di depan Kibum menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan berusaha memanggil Kibum.

"Kibum-ah!" ucapnya, namun tidak ada sahutan dari Kibum.

"Kibum-ah!" masih tidak ada sahutan dari Kibum.

Karena heran, Changmin memilih mengikuti arah mata Kibum. Saat dia menoleh…

'Eoh? Kyuhyun?' batinnya heran. Dia kembali melihat Kibum yang berlagak seperti orang yang sedang jatuh cinta. Dengan senyum tulus di bibirnya dan mata sayunya yang menatap Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya Changmin sangat penasaran mengapa Kibum terus melihat Kyuhyun dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Tapi karena takut ketahuan berbicara oleh Jongwoon Songsaeng, dia memilih menanyakannya nanti sehabis pulang sekolah.

**15 menit kemudian…**

"Anak-anak, saya akan memulai memanggil nama kalian satu persatu" Ucap Jongwoon songsaengnim yang membuat jantung seluruh anak-anak di kelas semakin berdetak cepat.

"Pertama, Changmin" Changmin yang mendengar namanya di panggil segera maju kedepan kelas dengan lagaknya yang tenang. Namun sebenarnya dia juga gugup saat ini.

"Apa yang akan kau nyanyikan Changmin?" Tanya Jongwoon Songsaengnim.

"Ehm, aku akan menyanyikan lagu 'Just the way you are'" jawab Changmin.

"Aku tahu! Lagu itu pasti untuk orang yang di sukainya!" Tiba-tiba seseorang dikelasnya berujar seperti itu dan membuat seisi kelas tertawa.

"Yak! Aku hanya ingin menyanyikannya pabo!" Ucap Changmin kesal.

"Sudah! Cepat nyanyikan Changmin atau kau tidak akan kuberi nilai!" Ucap Jongwoon Songsaengnim sedikit kesal.

"N-ne!"

Changmin pun mulai menyanyikan lagunya dengan baik. Suaranya yang indah membuat seluruh kelas terdiam untuk mendengarkan dengan baik suara Changmin. Jongwoon Songsaengnim pun memperhatikan dengan baik.

Setelah selesai menyanyikan lagunya, Changmin dapat mendengar suara riuh tepuk tangan dari teman-teman sekelasnya. Termasuk Kyuhyun yang saat ini tersenyum lebar sambil bertepuk tangan seperti anak kecil. Changmin yang melihatnya tidak dapat mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terlihat lucu dimatanya saat ini. Changmin pun tersenyum tipis menanggapinya.

Kibum yang melihat Changmin tersenyum seperti itu sedikit heran. Jarang-jarang Changmin menunjukkan senyumnya kepada orang banyak, kecuali teman-teman terdekatnya dan tentunya keluarganya. Kibum mulai mengikuti arah pandang Changmin dan.. Gotcha!

Changmin sedang melihat orang yang duduk di bangku sebelah Kibum yang saat ini sedang bertepuk tangan dengan riangnya. Yap! Kyuhyun!

'Eoh? Kenapa Changmin melihat Kyuhyun seperti itu? Apa jangan-jangan…. Ah! Tidak mungkin, Changmin kan anti sekali sama yang namanya Kyuhyun' batinnya.

Setelah selesai, Changmin kembali ke bangkunya. Saat berjalan ke bangkunya pun Changmin masih setia menatapi Kyuhyun. Sementara Kyuhyun saat ini sudah kembali mempelajari lagu yang akan dinyanyikannya. Kibum yang melihat hal itupun semakin terheran-heran dengan Changmin.

"Lalu, Kibum" Kibum yang semula memperhatikan Changmin dan Kyuhyun saat mendengar namanya dipanggil pun segera maju kedepan. Seperti sebelumnya, Songsaengnim menanyakan apa yang akan dinyanyikannya.

"Apa lagu yang akan kau nyanyikan?"

"Marry U dari Super Junior" jawab Kibum.

"Baiklah, silahkan mulai"

Kibum mulai menyanyikan bagian rap di awal lagu, kemampuan rap Kibum memang tidak bisa di anggap remeh. Kibum menyanyikan lagu itu dari awal lagu hingga akhir dengan sangat baik. Sama seperti saat Changmin bernyanyi tadi, semua terdiam untuk mendengarkan suara Kibum. Saat selesai riuh tepuk tangan pun dapat terdengar dari kelas itu. Kibum hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Lalu dia melirik Kyuhyun, dia ingin tau apa reaksi Kyuhyun. Saat ini Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum polos ke arahnya, namun reaksi yang seperti itu justru membuat jantung Kibum berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Senyum Kyuhyun begitu manis menurutnya.

'Aku rasa aku benar-benar jatuh dalam pesonamu, Kyuhyun-ah' batin Kibum sambil kembali duduk di bangkunya..

.

Sudah setengah jam Kyuhyun menunggu namun namanya tidak juga dipanggil-panggil. Sudah hampir seluruh murid yang sudah maju untuk menyanyi. Kyuhyun semakin gugup takut-takut bila tiba-tiba dia dipanggil.

**KYUHYUN POV**

Sudah setengah jam aku menunggu dan namaku belum juga dipanggil. Sebenarnya aku siap bila di panggil, hanya saja aku sedikit takut bila ada kesalahan atau apalah yang membuat teman-teman sekelasku semakin suka mengejekku. Aishhh!

Saat aku sedang membaca lirik lagu yang akan kunyanyikan, tiba-tiba saja Jongwoon Songsaengnim memanggil namaku.

"Kyuhyun!"

**DEG**

Omooo! Aku gugup sekali. Saat aku mulai berjalan kedepan, dapat kudengar beberapa temanku menertawakanku, bahkan mengejekku, berkata bahwa aku tidak mungkin dapat bernyanyi dengan baik dan pada akhirnya aku tidak naik kelas. Hahh~ Sudah biasa!

"Lagu apa yang mau kau nyanyikan?" Tanya Jongwoon Songsaeng.

"Ehm, L-Love Dust!" Aishh! Aku gugup sekali, ini pertama kalinya aku bernyanyi di depan teman-temanku, aku tidak tau apa reaksi mereka nanti, dan aku berharap bahwa aku akan selamat setelah ini.

"Baiklah, silahkan"

**KYUHYUN POV END**

"Baiklah, silahkan" Setelah Jongwoon Songsaeng mengucapkan itu, Kyuhyun mulai menarik nafasnya panjang dan menutup kedua matanya. Masih dapat di dengar beberapa murid yang tertawa melihat Kyuhyun yang gugup di depan kelas, namun Kyuhyun tidak terlalu memperdulikannya. Dan Kyuhyun pun mulai bernyanyi…

.

**Geudael saranghan manheun heunjeokdeureul ijen jiwoyagetjyo**

**Geudae sajindo hamkke nanun**

**Chatjando juindo eobsi nama itjyo**

Saat Kyuhyun bernyanyi, suara yang tadinya riuh karena tertawaan semua murid kini menjadi benar-benar hening. Hanya suara Kyuhyun yang dapat terdengar jelas. Semua orang seperti terhipnotis oleh suaranya. Indah. Lembut. Lagu yang dapat menyentuh hati bagi setiap orang yang mendengarnya.

Kyuhyun sedikit heran sebenarnya karena kelasnya yang tiba-tiba sepi, namun dia tetap melanjutkan nyanyiannya.

**Chueongmaneuron nae miryeonmaneuron**

**Deoneun uimi eomneun modeun geotdeureul**

**Sondaemyeon nan nunmuri heulleoseo**

**Barabol ttaemyeon mame meongi deureoseo**

**Ijen gaseum sirin chueogeuro mudeoduryeo**

**Geudae heunjeogeul nan jiujyo**

Kyuhyun mengambil nafas perlahan, masih tetap menutup matanya .Tidak dapat di dengarnya satupun suara dari teman-temannya. 'Apa suaraku sejelek itu sampai-sampai semuanya terdiam?' batinnya lirih lalu melanjutkan nyanyiannya.

**Sarang deo eobtjyo naege nameun georagon**

**Geudaeui chueok ppun**

**Banjjogeul irheo amu sseulmodo eobsi**

**Nal mugeopgeman hal ppuninde**

**Naui nunmuldo gin naui hansumdo**

**Ijen amu soyongeomneun geol aljyo**

**Sonman daeeodo nan nunmuri heulleoseo**

**Barabol ttaemyeon maeume meongi deureoseo**

**Ijen gaseum sirin chueogeuro namgyeojil**

**Geudae heunjeogi neomu manhaseo nan apeujyo**

**Kkok meonjicheoreom nae mam gotgose geu sarangi nama**

**Geudael saranghan geu heunjeogeul chiujyo**

**Nae bang gadeukhan geudaeui hyanggikkajido**

**Hajiman nae ane namainneun sarangeun**

**Jiuryeo haedo modu beoriryeo haedo**

**Geuge jal andoenabwayo**

**Geudaega nae mame beeoseo**

Seusai Kyuhyun menyanyikan lagunya, perlahan Kyuhyun membuka kedua matanya, berharap mendapatkan reaksi yang bagus dari teman-temannya. Namun, kelas masih tetap hening, tidak ada suara sedikit pun. Kyuhyun sudah menduga hal ini terjadi. Dengan raut wajah yang kecewa, Kyuhyun kembali ke bangkunya. Tanpa menyadari bahwa sedari tadi semua murid di kelas dan juga Jongwoon Songsaengnim terus mengamatinya dengan pandangan kagum, bahakan ada yang matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca karena tersentuh dengan lagu yang dinyanyikan Kyuhyun. Dan.. oh! Ada seseorang yang bahkan juga ikut melihatnya dari luar jendela kelas Kyuhyun. Mengintip lebih tepatnya.

' Cho Kyuhyun' batin seseorang yang tadi mengintip Kyuhyun melalui jendela sambil menatap Kyuhyun dalam dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Saat dia masih tetap mengintip, tiba-tiba…

"Choi Siwon-ssi!" ucap seseorang dibelakangnya kepada orang yang mengintip tadi. Choi Siwon. Karena kaget otomatis Siwon menoleh ke belakang dan..

"Eh? Song-songsaengnim?"

"Apa yang kamu lakukan disini? Bukankah tadi kamu izin ke toilet heuh?! Apa kamu mau membohongi saya?" ucap Songsaengnim itu marah pada Siwon

"A-ani, bukan begitu songsaengnim. I-ini.. saya.. saya mau-"

"Mau apa!? Jawab yang benar!" ucap songsaengnim memotong ucapan Siwon.

"S-saya mau.. Ah! Saya tadi mau kembali ke kelas, tapi barusan tali sepatu saya lepas, jadi saya benahi dulu disini, iya begitu!" jawab Siwon lega karena dapat mencari alasan yang tepat untuk di jawab pada gurunya.

"Oh.. baiklah! Cepat kembali ke kelas!"

"Ne!" Siwon segera berlari dan menuju ke kelasnya.

Sementara songsaengnim tadi sedikit mengerutkan dahinya. 'Tunggu! Bukankah sepatu Siwon tidak memakai tali?' batinnya keheranan. Namun karena tidak mau berpikiran yang macam-macam, beliau memilih tidak menghiraukannya dan segera berlalu dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

**SKIP TIME**

**TETTT**

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Semua siswa dan siswi yang wajahnya tadinya kusut tiba-tiba menjadi segar kembali. Semua sudah berhamburan keluar dari kelas, sama halnya di kelas Kyuhyun. Semua juga terburu-buru keluar kelas, namun tidak dengan Kyuhyun. Dia selalu santai kalau pulang, toh tidak ada keperluan setelahnya.

Kyuhyun mulai mengemasi seluruh barang-barangnya. Setelah memastikan tidak ada yang tertinggal, Kyuhyun segera keluar dari kelasnya. Saat sedang berjalan, sesekali Kyuhyun membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang terkadang melorot (?).

Sementara Changmin dan Kibum sudah sedari tadi keluar kelas. Saat mereka berjalan berdampingan, Changmin teringat sesuatu.

"Hey Kibum-ah!" Ucap Changmin dan berhenti berjalan.

"Eoh? Ada apa Changmin-ah?" Tanya Kibum yang otomatis ikut mengentikan langkahnya.

"Tadi saat dikelas aku memanggilmu, kau tidak juga menghiraukan dan malah menatap 'Cho Kyuhyun' itu dengan tatapan seperti orang yang sedang jatuh cinta! Ada apa denganmu?" Ucap Changmin dengan sedikit penekanan pada kata Cho Kyuhyun.

"A-ah! Itu.. tidak ada apa-apa, aku tidak menatapnya, aku menatap jendela yang ada di sebelahnya" Jawab Kibum gugup karena ketahuan sedang menatap Kyuhyun tadi.

"Jeongmal?" Tanya Changmin tidak percaya dengan pernyataan Kibum dan masih tetap menatap Kibum dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Ne! Jeongmal! Lalu bagaimana denganmu sendiri? Tadi aku melihatmu tersenyum tulus pada Kyuhyun seusai kau menyanyi di depan kelas! Jangan-jangan kau menyukainya! ya kan?" tuding Kibum.

"E-eh? A-ani! A-aku tadi tersenyum bukan pada Kyuhyun kok! Aku tersenyum pada Vict yang ada di depannya! Iya begitu!" Changmin jadi gugup sendiri karena juga ketahuan tersenyum pada Kyuhyun. Namun Changmin tetap dapat menemukan alasan yang tepat. Kibum yang sedikit tidak percaya terus menatap Changmin dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Ya ampun! Aku sungguh-sungguh Kibum!" teriak Changmin frustasi karena Kibum tidak berhenti menatapnya.

"Hahhh~ Baiklah" Kibum akhirnya menyerah dan keduanya kembali berjalan.

Untuk sesaat keadaan keduanya cukup hening, cukup terpaku pada pikiran masing-masing. 'Apa dia menyukai Kyuhyun? Apa aku punya saingan untuk mendapatkan Kyuhyun?' pikir mereka berdua serempak dan secara kebetulan mereka berdua menoleh dan saling menatap satu sama lain. Tiba-tiba..

"Apa kau menyukai Kyuhyun?!" Tanya mereka sambil berteriak dan menunjuk satu sama lain.

**TBC**

Akhirnya TBC juga.. kekeke!

Agak bingung juga sebenernya mau ngelanjutin gimana, tiba-tiba otak mampet, kebuntu sama tugas-tugas sekolah-_-

CHAP 2 COMPLETE! OSU!

Balasan Review :

**HaruchiiYazumi : **Jeongmal kamsahamnida udah nge-review :D

Pairnya Wonkyu, Changkyu, Kihyun, dan mungkin masih bakal muncul pair-pair lain. Tapi Kyuhyun tetep jadi Uke kok! :D

Ini Chap 2 nya, Mianhae misal masih terlalu pendek, tapi chap 3 nanti bakal agak panjangan kok! semoga memuaskan ne? jangan bosen review

**LumpiaKimchi : **Ini udah di terusin kok! Semoga suka ya! Gomawo udah nyempetin review! :D

**Guest : **Karakter Siwon awal-awal di sini emang jutek sama Kyu :D Kalo mau tau Kyu pacaran sama siapa pantengin terus ff ini.. kekeke! gomawo udah nge review!


	3. Dreaming of You chap 3

**Dreaming of You Chap 3**

**ENJOY~**

Sebelumnya…

"Hey Kibum-ah!" Ucap Changmin dan berhenti berjalan.

"Eoh? Ada apa Changmin-ah?" Tanya Kibum yang otomatis ikut mengentikan langkahnya.

"Tadi saat dikelas aku memanggilmu, kau tidak juga menghiraukan dan malah menatap 'Cho Kyuhyun' itu dengan tatapan seperti orang yang sedang jatuh cinta! Ada apa denganmu?" Ucap Changmin dengan sedikit penekanan pada kata Cho Kyuhyun.

"A-ah! Itu.. tidak ada apa-apa, aku tidak menatapnya, aku menatap jendela yang ada di sebelahnya" Jawab Kibum gugup karena ketahuan sedang menatap Kyuhyun tadi.

"Jeongmal?" Tanya Changmin tidak percaya dengan pernyataan Kibum dan masih tetap menatap Kibum dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Ne! Jeongmal! Lalu bagaimana denganmu sendiri? Tadi aku melihatmu tersenyum tulus pada Kyuhyun seusai kau menyanyi di depan kelas! Jangan-jangan kau menyukainya! ya kan?" tuding Kibum.

"E-eh? A-ani! A-aku tadi tersenyum bukan pada Kyuhyun kok! Aku tersenyum pada Vict yang ada di depannya! Iya begitu!" Changmin jadi gugup sendiri karena juga ketahuan tersenyum pada Kyuhyun. Namun Changmin tetap dapat menemukan alasan yang tepat. Kibum yang sedikit tidak percaya terus menatap Changmin dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Ya ampun! Aku sungguh-sungguh Kibum!" teriak Changmin frustasi karena Kibum tidak berhenti menatapnya.

"Hahhh~ Baiklah" Kibum akhirnya menyerah dan keduanya kembali berjalan.

Untuk sesaat keadaan keduanya cukup hening, cukup terpaku pada pikiran masing-masing. 'Apa dia menyukai Kyuhyun? Apa aku punya saingan untuk mendapatkan Kyuhyun?' pikir mereka berdua serempak dan secara kebetulan mereka berdua menoleh dan saling menatap satu sama lain. Tiba-tiba..

"Apa kau menyukai Kyuhyun?!" Tanya mereka sambil berteriak dan menunjuk satu sama lain..

.

.

Kyuhyun saat ini baru saja tiba di depan gerbang sekolah, namun tiba-tiba saja ada mobil Audi berwarna merah yang berhenti dihadapannya. Kyuhyun pikir mungkin akan menjemput salah satu siswa disini, sehingga dia tidak begitu peduli dan akan segera melanjutkan jalannya ke halte bus.

Tetapi saat kaca mobil itu terbuka, tampaklah sosok yang sangat dikenalnya yang membuatnya kembali terdiam.

'Siwon Sunbae?' batinnya. Dia tidak berani lagi berbicara ataupun mengobrol pada Siwon, sepertinya Kyuhyun cukup tersakiti dengan kata-kata Siwon saat itu, pada akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk kembali melanjutkan jalannya, namun…

"Kyuhyun-ah!" Siwon tiba-tiba memanggil Kyuhyun.

"Eh?" Kyuhyun pun menoleh ke arah Siwon dengan pandangan heran. 'Apa dia memanggilku?' batin Kyuhyun.

"Iya! Kau Kyuhyun-ah!" ucap Siwon seperti bisa membaca pikiran Kyuhyun.

"E-eoh? A-aku? Siwon sunbae memanggilku? Waeyo?" Tanya Kyuhyun bingung dengan tatapan polosnya, Hey! Dia tidak mau di ejek lagi oleh Siwon untuk kedua kalinya.

"Ehm, ayo aku antar pulang" ucap Siwon yang tentunya membuat Kyuhyun terkejut.

"Eh? Siwon sunbae serius?" Tanya Kyuhyun masih kebingungan dengan perubahan Siwon.

"Tentu saja, ayo cepat masuk!" suruh Siwon, akhirnya Kyuhyun memilih untuk ikut Siwon, karena sebenarnya dia juga tidak memiliki uang cukup untuk naik bus. 'Lumayan menghemat ongkos' batinnya.

"Hey Kyuhyun-ah! Sebelum kita pulang, temani aku ke mall sebentar ya, ada yang ingin aku beli"

"Bukankah ini sudah terlalu sore sunbae?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Hanya sebentar kok. Telpon Ummamu dulu dan katakan bahwa kau akan pulang agak malam hari ini" Titah Siwon.

"Em, baiklah" Kyuhyun pun meminta izin pada Ummanya.

**BEEP BEEP #surara telpon**

"Yeoboseo" ucap Kyuhyun

"_Ne, Yeoboseo, nugu?"_

"Umma ini aku Kyuhyun, aku hari ini pulang agak malam karena ada acara bersama temanku, tidak usah khawatir, nanti aku akan pulang bersama temanku"

"_Oh, baiklah Chagi hati-hati ne, jangan pulang terlalu malam"_

"Ne, ne, aku tidak akan pulang terlalu malam"

"_Arasseo, saranghae chagi"_

"Ne, Nado saranghae"

"Em, Siwon sunbae! Ummaku mengijinkan, tapi jangan pulang terlalu malam ne?" Ucap Kyuhyun setelah sebelumnya menelpon ummanya.

"Arasseo!" Jawab Siwon dan melajukan mobilnya menuju ke mall tempat tujuannya.

.

.

** Mall**

Siwon dan Kyuhyun baru saja sampai di mall, mereka berdua mulai berkeliling, mencari apa yang di butuhkannya. Sebenarnya hanya Siwon yang mencari, tapi Kyuhyun juga sesekali melihat-lihat. 'Mungkin ada yang bagus' batin Kyuhyun.

Saat sedang asik melihat-lihat, tiba-tiba Siwon menarik tangan Kyuhyun menuju ke sebuah toko pakaian yang membuat Kyuhyun sedikit terseret pelan. Kyuhyun merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya saat tangan Siwon menyentuh kulit tangannya. Tangan Siwon sangat pas untuk tangannya. Besar dan hangat. Membuat Kyuhyun merasa terlindungi saat bersentuhan dengannya.

Siwon pun tidak beda jauh dengan kondisi Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya, Siwon menarik tangan Kyuhyun hanya karena reflek. Dia melihat toko baju yang bagus sehingga dengan cepat dia meraih tangan Kyuhyun dan menariknya. Tangan Kyuhyun yang lembut dan halus membuatnya ingin terus-terusan menyentuh tangan Kyuhyun.

"Si-Siwon Sunbae?" Panggil Kyuhyun pelan pada Siwon.

"Ne, waeyo?"

"Em, Itu.. tanganmu.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk tangannya yang sedang di genggam Siwon.

"E-eh? M-Mianhae Kyuhyun-ah!" Ucap Siwon dan langsung melepas pegangan nya pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan kepala.

.

"Si-Siwon Sunbae? Kau mau membeli baju?" Tanya Kyuhyun gugup karena kejadian yang barusaja terjadi.

"Ne, bila kau mau beli ambil saja, sekalian aku yang bayar" tawar Siwon.

"Ah, anio, tidak usah Siwon Sunbae" jawab Kyuhyun halus disertai dengan senyuman terbaiknya.

**DEG**

Siwon merasa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat saat melihat senyuman Kyuhyun yang polos namun juga memberi kesan manis pada wajahnya. Bibir Kyuhyun yang berwarna pink sangat cocok dengan kulit putih nya. Siwon terus-terusan menatap bibir Kyuhyun dan membayangkan betapa lembutnya bibir itu bila menyentuh bibirnya. Sementara Siwon sibuk berfantasi ria, Kyuhyun hanya menatap heran Siwon yang tiba-tiba terdiam seperti itu, tanpa tahu bahwa dialah penyebabnya.

"Siwon Sunbae! Siwon Sunbae! Gwenchana?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada Siwon sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Siwon.

"E-Eh… nan gwenchana" ucap Siwon setelah sadar dari lamunannya.

"Em, Kyuhyun-ah! Akan ku carikan baju saja ne?"

"Eh? Tidak usah Siwon Sunbae, nanti merepotkan. Aku belinya sama Umma saja!" jawab Kyuhyun polos, seolah-olah tidak perduli akan pendapat orang bahwa sampai umurnya yang sudah remaja masih tergantung pada ummanya. Siwon terkekeh kecil melihat kepolosan Kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah tidak apa-apa, tunggu sebentar ne, aku pilihkan! Jangan kemana-mana!" perintah Siwon pada Kyuhyun dan langsung meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya menurut saja apa yang dikatakan Siwon.

"Kyuhyun-ah!" Teriak Siwon saat telah menemukan baju yang menurutnya cocok untuk Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun pun menoleh kearah Siwon.

"Sini! Ada baju yang bagus, cobalah!" Teriak Siwon lagi, Kyuhyun pun mengampiri Siwon dan mengambil baju yang dipilih Siwon.

"Apa tidak apa-apa Sunbae?" Tanya Kyuhyun ragu. Apalagi menurutnya harga baju itu mahal.

"Gwenchana, sudah cepat cobalah!" Siwon mendorong Kyuhyun ke fitting room dan menutup pintunya.

.

Beberapa saat Siwon menunggu, akhirnya Kyuhyun keluar juga dari fitting room.

Siwon cukup terpaku melihat penampilan Kyuhyun saat ini. Dengan celana panjang berwarna hitam ketat yang menampilkan kaki jenjang Kyuhyun yang indah. Dengan kaos model besar yang sedikit memperlihatkan bagian pundak Kyuhyun yang putih membuat Siwon semakin terpesona. Bukan hanya itu, saat ini wajah Kyuhyun yang cantik pun lebih terlihat karena Kyuhyun tidak memakai kacamatanya.

"Perfect!" Ucap Siwon sambil mengacungkan dua jempolnya pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang melihat Siwon memujinya pun pipinya mulai memerah.

'Omo! Saat ini bahkan Siwon Sunbae memujiku! Ini benar-benar seperti mimpi! Kalau ini mimpi, aku benar-benar tidak ingin terbangun ya tuhan!' batin Kyuhyun.

"Aku beli baju yang ini, langsung dipakai saja" Ucap Siwon kepada penjual toko.

"Baik tuan"

.

.

Setelah membeli baju untuk Kyuhyun, mereka berdua memutuskan untuk makan malam bersama. Saat mereka sedang berbincang-bincang banyak orang yang manatap kagum pada mereka. Siwon dan Kyuhyun memang terlihat sangat serasi, Siwon yang tampan dan Kyuhyun yang manis sekaligus cantik membuatnya semakin terlihat sempurna.

"Kau ingin pesan apa Kyu?" Tanya Siwon.

"Aku sama seperti Siwon Sunbae saja"

"Em, baiklah, dua fried rice dan dua lemon tea" ujar Siwon pada pelayan.

"Baik, mohon di tunggu sebentar" Pelayan itupun pergi dari hadapan Siwon.

"em, Kyuhyun-ah!"

"Ne? Wae Siwon sunbae?"

"Jangan panggil aku Siwon Sunbae, panggil saja Siwon Hyung" Ucapan Siwon membuat Kyuhyun terkejut.

"Eh? Apa tidak papa? Bagaimana tanggapan murid-murid di sekolah nanti? Aku tidak ingin reputasimu rusak karena berdekatan denganku sunbae!" jawab Kyuhyun sedikit heran pada Siwon yang menurutnya berubah 180 derajat, bahkan dalam jangka waktu tidak sampai sehari.

"Gwenchana, aku tidak begitu peduli lagi! Lagipula kau tidak terlalu buruk untuk berdekatan denganku. Pokoknya panggil aku Hyung! Siwon Hyung!" Ucap Siwon tegas.

"Arasseo! Siwon Sun- Eh! Maksudku, Siwon Hyung!" ucap kyuhyun agak canggung karena lidahnya terasa kelu mengucapkan kata Hyung pada Siwon. Siwon hanya tersenyum puas dan sedikit terkekeh melihat Kyuhyun yang belum terbiasa memanggilnya hyung.

"Permisi, ini makanannya, silahkan menikmati" ucap pelayan yang mengantarkan makanan mereka.

Suasana saat makan benar-benar hening, hanya ada suara garpu dan sendok yang berbenturan dengan piring, juga suara orang-orang lain yang berada di restoran tersebut.

Kyuhyun telah menyelesaikan makannya dan ingin melihat Siwon, namun saat dia menegakkan kepalanya, dapat dilihatnya Siwon sedang menatapnya. Menatap langsung ke arah matanya. Membuat jantungnya berdetak cepat.

"Si-Siwon Hyung, wae?" Tanya Kyuhyun gugup.

Bukannya menjawab Siwon malah semakin menatap Kyuhyun dalam, seolah-olah terhipnotis oleh kedua mata indah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang dilihat seperti itu merona hebat, wajahnya sudah benar-benar merah sekarang. Kyuhyun sebenarnya malu dan sangat ingin menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya, tapi mata Siwon seolah-olah memerintahnya untuk terus menatap ke arah Siwon.

Entah siapa yang memulai, perlahan jarak di antara mereka mulai terkikis. Perlahan namun pasti keduanya mulai mendekat. Kyuhyun dapat merasakan hembusan nafas hangat Siwon yang menerpa wajahnya, Siwon pun begitu. Kyuhyun mulai memjamkan kedua matanya, dan…

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN!"teriak seseorang pada mereka berdua. Kyuhyun yang mengenali suara ini pun segera membuka kedua matanya. Kyuhyun menoleh dan mendapati orang yang dikenalnya sedang menatap ke arahnya dengan tatapan… marah?

"Eh? Changmin-ah? Kibum-ah?" Tanya Kyuhyun heran saat melihat Changmin dan Kibum yang berada di hadapannya sekarang.

"Ne.. apa yang kau lakukan dengan Siwon Sunbae Kyuhyun-ah!?" Tanya Kibum sedikit membentak Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sebenarnya sangat heran mengapa tiba-tiba Changmin dan Kibum datang dengan wajah menahan amarah seperti itu, namun Kyuhyun tidak terlalu menghiraukannya.

"A-ah! Itu! Aku hanya menemani Siwon Hyung ke mall saja kok!" ucap Kyuhyun berusaha tenang.

"Mwo!? Kau bahkan memanggil Siwon sunbae dengan sebutan 'hyung'?" Tanya Changmin heran.

"Ne, aku yang menyuruhnya. Aku pikir aku dan Kyuhyun sudah lebih dekat, jadi aku menyuruhnya untuk memanggilku 'hyung' saja" Sahut Siwon yang sepertinya tahu bahwa saat ini Kyuhyun masih bingung dengan keadaan yang terjadi.

Sementar reaksi Changmin dan Kibum setelah mendengar jawaban seperti itu dari Siwon malah membuat amarah mereka menggebu-gebu. Sepertinya mereka cemburu pada Siwon karena Siwon dapat selangkah lebih maju di banding mereka berdua.

"Kyuhyun-ah! Ayo pulang bersamaku sekarang! Pasti Umma dan Appamu mencarimu!" Ucap Kibum dan menarik tangan kiri Kyuhyun.

"Eh? Jangan bersama Kibum, Kibum memakai sepeda motor, sangat tinggi resikonya. Mending bersamaku, aku membawa mobil ke sini, kajja Kyuhyun-ah!" Ucap Changmin dan mulai menarik tangan kanan Kyuhyun.

"Eh? T-tapi…" ucap Kyuhyun kebingungan karena kedua temannya menarik tangannya dan banyak orang di restoran itu yang menatap mereka.

"Kyuhyun-ah bersamaku. Lebih baik kalian pulang saja. Orangtua kalian pasti mencari kalian. Lihat saja baju kalian yang bahkan belum diganti" Ucap Siwon dengan sindiran di akhirnya. Siwon merasa tidak suka kalau Kyuhyun di pegang oleh orang lain, bahkan di perebutkan. Terlihat sekali di mata Siwon, bahwa Kibum dan Changmin menyukai Kyuhyun-NYA.

"Apa maksudmu hah!?" Teriak Changmin emosi.

"Ch-Changmin-ah! Aku memang pulang bersama Siwon hyung, lebih baik kalian pulang saja, kau juga Kibum. Mianhae" Ucap Kyuhyun menenangkan Changmin dan Kibum.

"Ah, begitu ya, baiklah" Ucap Changmin kecewa dan melepas perlahan tangan Kyuhyun sebelum pergi meninggalkan restoran. Sementara Kibum masih setia memegang tangan Kyuhyun.

"E-em. Kibum, tanganmu.." Ucap Kyuhyun sedikit tidak enak pada Kibum.

"Wae?! Aku bukan orang yang mudah menyerah seperti Changmin, kumohon ikutlah denganku. Aku tidak akan mencelakakanmu!" Ucap Kibum sungguh-sungguh.

Kyuhyun yang tidak tega pun mengiyakan ucapan Kibum. "Mianhae Siwon hyung, aku pulang dulu ne? Gamsahamnida atas bajunya" Ucap Kyuhyun dan membungkuk dalam pada Siwon. Lalu pulang mengikuti Kibum yang sedari tadi tetap setia memegang tangannya. Kibum diam-diam tersenyum penuh kemenangan karena berhasil merebut Kyuhyun dari Siwon.

.

Mereka berdua terus berjalan di parkiran, mencari sepeda motor milik Kibum.

"Nah! Itu dia! Kajja Kyuhyun-ah!" Ucap Kibum dan menarik tangan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sedikit merona mendapat perlakuan seperti ini dari Kibum.

"Pakai ini!" Ucap Kibum dan memberikan helm berwarna Baby Blue pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya menerimanya dan tidak melakukan apa-apa.

"Ada apa Kyuhyun-ah? Kenapa tidak di pakai?" Tanya Kibum heran pada Kyuhyun yang hanya tetap berdiri diam di tempatnya.

"Emm, begini. A-aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara memakainya" Ucap Kyuhyun sedikit malu. Kibum yang melihatnya hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Baiklah, sini aku pakaikan" Ucap Kibum dan merebut helm yang di pegang Kyuhyun. Kibum memakaikan helm pada kyuhyun secara perlahan-lahan dan sangat berhati-hati. Seolah Kyuhyun adalah barang berharga yang sangat rapuh.

Wajah Kibum saat ini benar-benar dekat dengan Kyuhyun. Walaupun tertutup kaca helm, Kyuhyun dapat melihat wajah Kibum yang sangat tampan bila dilihat dari jarak yang sangat dekat. Jantung Kyuhyun mulai berdetak tidak karuan. Wajahnya mulai memerah, namun untungnya tertutup oleh kaca helm.

"Nah, Sudah! Ayo naik!" Ucap Kibum dan mulai memakai helmnya dan menaiki motornya. Kyuhyun pun juga ikut naik di belakangnya. Namun tiba-tiba saja Kibum meng-gas motornya dan membuat Kyuhyun hampir terjungkal, dan otomatis Kyuhyun memeluk erat pinggang Kibum karena takut terjatuh.

"Mi-mianhae Kyuhyun-ah" Ucap Kibum menyesal namun senang karena Kyuhyun memeluknya.

"N-ne, Gwenchana"

"Kali ini pegangan yang erat agar kau tidak terjatuh" Kibum pun mulai menarik kedua tangan Kyuhyun dan melingkarkannya di pingganya. Mereka saat ini benar-benar dekat, bahkan Kibum bisa merasakan detak jantung Kyuhyun yang berdetak cepat, membuat Kibum tersenyum tipis.

Sementara Kyuhyun sendiri, mukanya saat ini benar-benar memerah. Kyuhyun pun merasa bahwa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

'Apa aku menyukai Kibum? Tapi aku juga merasakan hal yang sama pada Siwon hyung.. lalu?" batin Kyuhyun.

Sementara dari kejauhan tempat parkir mobil, seorang namja tinggi yang tingginya di atas rata-rata tengah melihat mereka berdua dengan pandangan cemburu yang sangat kentara.

'Kau sudah mulai mengambil langkah besar Kibum-ah? Kekeke. Baiklah! Aku tidak akan meremehkanmu lagi! Aku tidak akan memberikan kesempatan seperti itu lagi padamu! Lihat saja, aku akan merebut hati Kyuhyun dan menjadikannya milikku' batin namja itu dan segera berlalu dari tempat itu.

**TBC**

CHAPTER 3 COMPLETE! OSU!

Gomawo ne yang udah pada nge review ff ini! Review kalian membuat author semangat ngelanjutin ff ini.


	4. Dreaming of You chap 4

**Dreaming of You Chap 4**

"Aku pulang!" Ucap Kyuhyun keras saat melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumahnya. Karena tidak melihat siapapun, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk langsung ke kamarnya. Saat Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamarnya, dilihatnya Ahra tengah duduk dikasurnya dengan tatapan penuh mengintimidasi membuatnya sedikit mundur kebelakang.

"N-Noona?"

"Yak Kyuhyun-ah! Siapa tadi yang mengantarmu pulang?" Tanya Ahra langsung ke inti tanpa mau basa-basi.

"I-itu teman sekelasku. Waeyo noona?" Jawab Kyuhyun sedikit kebingungan karena tiba-tiba Ahra bertanya

"Eoh? Kau sudah punya teman sekarang? Dan.. oh! Lihatlah penampilanmu ini, kau terlihat imut Kyuhyun-ah!" Ucap Ahra dan mencubit kedua pipi Kyuhyun.

"Hehas huuuhaaa" (lepas noona) Ahra hanya terkikik puas melihat adiknya yang tidak bisa berbicara dengan jelas. Kyuhyun hanya merengut dan mempoutkan bibirnya setelah Ahra melepas cubitan pada pipinya.

"Noona! Keluarlah dari kamarku… Aku lelah! Cepat sana pergi!" Ucap Kyuhyun lebih seperti perintah dan menarik tangan Ahra untuk berdiri dan mendorong punggung Ahra agar segera keluar dari kamarnya.

"Aishhh! Ne ne Arasseo, noona keluar. Tapi kau tahu Kyuhyun-ah, temanmu tadi sangat tampan. Cocok sekali denganmu yang untuk ukuran laki-laki bahkan lebih imut dariku!" Goda Ahra pada Kyuhyun dengan sedikit terkikik geli.

"Sudah cepat keluar Noona!" Ucap Kyuhyun keras dengan wajah yang mulai memerah.

"Ah! Pasti habis ini kau akan sms-an dengan 'teman'mu tadi kan? Kekeke, baiklah, aku tidak akan mengganggu" goda Ahra lagi dengan penekanan di kata teman dan langsung meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang jadi salah tingkah sendiri.

"Aishhh! Noona menyebalkan" Ucap Kyuhyun dan langsung menutup pintu kamarnya.

Kyuhyun pun langsung membaringkan tubuh lelahnya di kasurnya. Kyuhyun cukup senang membayangkan kejadian yang dialaminya seharian tadi.

"Siwon hyung, Kibum, Changmin , kenapa tiba-tiba mereka perhatian padaku? Memang apa yang aku lakukan?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri, sambil melihat langit-langit kamarnya.

"Baju ini, Siwon hyung yang membelikanku. Waaa! Senangnya! Akhirnya aku bisa selangkah lebih dekat dengan Siwon Hyung" Ucap Kyuhyun dan menggenggam baju yang sedang di pakainya sekarang sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Semua jadi menyenangkan, namun disaat yang bersamaan, semua terasa aneh. Apa mereka seperti ini hanya kerena penampilanku yang diubah oleh Siwon hyung? Tapi kenapa Siwon hyung mau merubah penampilanku? Atau karena sifatku? Tapi kalau sifat sih, aku tidak terlalu yakin. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang dekat denganku sebelumnya, tidak mungkin mereka tahu sifatku. Semua terlalu rumit" Ucap Kyuhyun dan perlahan memejamkan matanya. Membayangkan apa saja yang terjadi padanya hari ini.

"Semua seperti mimpi" Ucapnya dan perlahan terbang ke alam mimpi.

.

. Esoknya…

"Eunghhh" Perlahan Kyuhyun membuka kedua matanya, manampilkan manik karamelnya yang indah. Kyuhyun sedikit terheran karena kamarnya masih gelap, karena biasanya Noonanya akan membukakan jendela kamarnya dan membiarkan sinar matahari masuk ke kamarnya.

Kyuhyun lalu bangun dan duduk di pinggiran kasurnya. Kyuhyun melirik jam yang ada di meja nakasnya.

'Masih pukul 06.55' batinnya. Kyuhyun kembali tidur dan menarik selimutnya hingga sebatas dada. Namun baru saja Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, Kyuhyun kembali membuka matanya, bahkan lebih lebar dari pada tadi.

"OMO! Aku hampir terlambat!" teriaknya keras lalu segera turun dari kasurnya dan berniat mandi. Namun, karena terlalu terburu-buru, Kyuhyun tidak jadi mandi dan hanya mencuci muka dan sikat gigi saja. Setelah dari kamar mandi, Kyuhyun buru-buru memakai seragamnya dan turun ke bawah dengan cepat.

Namun saat Kyuhyun masih berada di atas tangga, Kyuhyun lebih terheran karena ruang makan juga masih gelap, tidak ada Umma, Appa, dan Noonanya yang biasanya sudah siap terlebih dahulu di meja makan.

'Dimana yang lain?' batinnya.

Lalu Kyuhyun memilih untuk menge-cek ke kamar Ummanya.

TOK TOK TOK

Kyuhyun perlahan mengetuk pintunya. Lalu muncullah seorang wanita paruh baya yang masih dengan penampilan awut-awutan khas orang bangun tidur,

"Ada apa Kyuhyunnie?" Ucap wanita itu lembut dan sedikit serak.

"Umma, kenapa masih tidur? Ayo siapkan makanannya! Kyuhyun mau berangkat sekolah!" Ucap Kyuhyun dan menarik tangan Ummanya.

"Loh Kyu, memang sekarang jam berapa chagi?" Tanya Ummanya heran.

"Jam 07.00 Umma! Ayo cepat, nanti Kyu telat lagi" Kyuhyun kembali menarik tangan Ummanya, namun sang Umma tetap tidak bergeming.

"Ada apa lagi Umma?" Tanya Kyuhyun heran dan menatap Ummanya yang sekarang hanya terkikik pelan.

"Kyuhyunnie, sekarang masih jam tiga pagi, Umma rasa jam mu salah" Jawab Ummanya sabar.

"Eh? Benarkah? Tapi Jam Kyu benar kok kemarin!" adu Kyuhyun

"Tanyakan saja pada Noonamu, Umma akan kembali tidur" Ucap Umma Kyuhyun dan kembali ke dalam kamarnya.

Sementara Kyuhyun hanya diam di depan pintu kamar ummanya. Masih heran dengan apa yang terjadi. Namun seketika itu juga otak cerdasnya bekerja, dan nampaklah kerutan di dahinya yang menampakkan kalau Kyuhyun sedang marah.

'Noona' batinnya mengerikkan sambil berjalan cepat menuju kamar Noonanya, namun saat sampai di depan kamar Noonanya, Kyuhyun dapat melihat tulisan di pintu kamar Ahra yang membuatnya semakin jengkel.

'Selamat sekolah dongsaengku tercinta :*'

"Apaan tulisan ini? Pakai emot segala?! NOONA!" Teriak Kyuhyun memecah keheningan di pagi –oh! Lebih tepatnya dini hari- di kediaman keluarga Cho.

.

.

Kyuhyun kembali ke kamarnya dan memilih untuk kembali tidur setelah sebelumnya me-reset jam nya dengan benar.

"Noona menyebalkan!" Gerutu Kyuhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

Perlahan Kyuhyun berbaring di kasurnya dan memejamkan matanya, namun Kyuhyun masih juga belum bisa terlelap.

"Aishhh! Aku jadi tidak bisa tidur lagi?! Noona menyebalkan!" Kyuhyun terus saja bergerutu sambil tetap berbaring.

Saat sedang berusaha tidur, tiba-tiba handphone Kyuhyun bergetar sekali, menandakan bahwa ada pesan yang masuk ke hp nya.

'Siapa yang mengirim pesan sepagi ini?' batinnya dan mengambil hp-nya.

_From : 01028xxxxx_

'_Kyuhyun-ah! Apa kau sudah bangun?' _

"Eh? Nomor siapa ini? Aku rasa tidak ada yang tahu nomor hp ku di kelas" Ucap Kyuhyun terheran.

Kyuhyun pun mulai mengetik balasan.

To : _01028xxxxx_

"Nuguya?"

Balas Kyuhyun, selang beberapa menit, hp Kyuhyun kembali bergetar menandakan bahwa ada pesan masuk.

_From : 01028xxxxx_

_Your favourite hyung. CSW_

Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya setelah mendapat balasan tersebut. 'CSW? Choi Siwon kah? Jinjja!' batin Kyuhyun senang dan segera mengetik balasan lagi.

To : _01028xxxxx_

Apa ini dari Siwon hyung?

Kyuhyun lalu mengirim pesannya dan menunggu balasan dari orang yang dikiranya Choi Siwon itu. Namun, selang beberapa menit, hp Kyuhyun tidak kunjung bergetar, menandakan bahwa tidak ada lagi pesan yang masuk.

"Hahh~ aku kira Siwon Hyung, ternyata hanya orang iseng ya?" Ucap Kyuhyun sedih dan kembali ke alam mimpinya. Masih dengan seragam sekolah yang melekat di tubuhnya.

Sementara di kediaman Choi…

"Aishhhh! Pulsa ku habis, eottokhe?" Ucap Siwon frustasi dengan keras dan mengacak-acak rambutnya.

.

.

.

**School**

Kyuhyun saat ini telah berada di gerbang sekolahnya, masih dengan pemandangan murid-murid yang hanya sedikit berlalu lalang dan gerbang yang masih terbuka lebar.

'Aku rasa datang terlalu pagi tidak buruk juga' batinnya.

Saat Kyuhyun mulai berjalan menuju kelasnya, ada yang berbeda. Biasanya siswa dan siswi akan cuek bila dirinya lewat, atau mengejek dirinya. Namun kali ini, semua memandang dirinya, dengan tatapan… kagum?

Kyuhyun perlahan berhenti berjalan dan sedikit mengerutkan keningnya. 'Jangan-jangan semua murid di sekolah ini akan berubah sikap padaku? Seperti Siwon hyung, Changmin dan Kibum!' batinnya dan tersenyum senang. Namun tiba-tiba…

**BUG**

"Aishhh! Appo!" ada seseorang yang menyenggolnya keras dari belakang dan berlalu darinya tanpa sepatah katapun. Kyuhyun menatap orang itu tajam, namun tentu saja orang itu tidak dapat melihat Kyuhyun.

'Nuguya? Apa dia anak baru?' batin Kyuhyun.

"Yakkk! Kyuhyun-ah! Baru saja Yunho -ssi masuk sekolah ini dan kau sudah membuatnya jengkel? Ishhh! Aku malu sekelas denganmu!" Ucap Amber, teman sekelas Kyuhyun.

'Oh! Ternyata yang jadi perhatian murid-murid disini anak menjengkelkan tadi? Bukan aku ya? Aku terlalu berpikiran jauh tadi' batin Kyuhyun dan melenggang menuju kelasnya.

.

Seperti biasa, saat Kyuhyun masuk ke kelasnya Kyuhyun langsung menuju bangkunya di pojok belakang. Memandangi pemandangan luar sekolah dari jendela di sebelahnya. Tanpa harus mendengar ocehan dari teman sekelasnya yang membuat telinganya panas. Kyuhyun memang tidak peduli dengan teman-temannya yang suka mengejeknya. Namun terkadang, Kyuhyun lelah menjadi bahan olokan seperti ini.

**TETT**

Bel masuk sudah berbunyi, Kyuhyun kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada kelas. Semua teman-temannya sudah tiba di sekolah, sekarang tinggal menunggu gurunya yang akan tiba di kelasnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, datanglah songsaengnim Kyuhyun ke kelasnya. Namun kali ini beliau tidak sendiri, ada seseorang di belakangnya. Kyuhyun sedikit membelakakan matanya melihat orang yang datang bersama gurunya.

'Mwo! Anak itu?' batin Kyuhyun. Sementara banyak teman sekelas Kyuhyun yang beteriak senang.

"Mohon perhatiannya!" Teriak songsaengnim dengan keras. Menyebabkan seisi kelas langsung terdiam.

"Yunho-ssi, perkenalkan dirimu" ucap songsaengnim pada anak baru yang bernama Yunho.

"Annyeong! Yunho imnida! Mohon bantuannya" Ucap Yunho dan membungkuk dalam.

"Silahkan duduk di tempat yang kosong, Yunho-ssi" Ucap Songsaengnim dan duduk ditempatnya.

"Ne" Yunho mulai berjalan perlahan, mencari-cari tempat yang kosong. Baik Namja ataupun Yeoja semua ingin Yunho duduk di sebelahnya, terkecuali Kibum, Changmin, dan Kyuhyun.

Yunho yang melihat tempat kosong di sebelah Kyuhyun pun langsung duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang kaget hanya memelototi Yunho tanpa memperdulikan tatapan mematikan dari teman-teman sekelasnya. Termasuk dari Changmin dan Kibum. 'Mau apa dia duduk dengan Kyuhyun?!' batin mereka serempak.

"Yak! Kenapa duduk di sebelahku sih?!" Ucap Kyuhyun keras pada Yunho.

"Songsaengnim menyuruhku duduk di tempat kosong, dan bangku yang kosong hanya di sebelahmu. Aku sebenarnya juga tidak mau duduk dengan anak culun seperti mu!" Ucap Yunho ketus dan membuka bukunya.

"Menyebalkan sekali kau ini! Bisa tidak sih mengharga-" Ucapan Kyuhyun terputus karena tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang melemparinya dengan penghapus papan tulias.

**DUG**

"Siapa sih yang lempar-lempar?!" Ucap Kyuhyun keras.

"Saya! Wae Kyuhyun-sii!" Ucap Songsaengnim kepada Kyuhyun. Seketika itu juga Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah songsaengnim.

"E-eoh? Seongsaengnim? Anio, gwenchana" Ucap Kyuhyun sedikit takut

"Baiklah, bisa kau diam sebentar Kyuhyun-sii, saya akan memulai pelajaran" Ucap seongsaengnim dingin.

"N-ne" Kyuhyun hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya, malu atas peristiwa yang barusaja terjadi.

"kkkkk" Kyuhyun dapat mendengar suara tertawaan pelan dari sebelahnya.

"Yak! Kenapa kau tertawa!" Ucap Kyuhyun setengah berbisik.

"Konyol sekali kau! Kkk" Ucap Yunho dan kembali tertawa. Kyuhyun yang melihat sikap Yunho pun semakin sebal.

"Pabo!" Ucap Kyuhyun ketus dan kembali focus pada pelajaran.

Sementara Changmin dan Kibum sedari tadi terus memperhatikan keduanya secara intens.

'Awas saja sampai si Yunho menyentuh Kyuhyun-KU!' batin Changmin.

'Aku tidak akan kalah dari si Yunho itu!' batin Kibum.

Keduanya terus menatap Yunho dan Kyuhyun sambil sesekali melotot saat melihat keduanya mengobrol dan terkadang sedikit bersentuhan.

"Aishhhh! Hidupku tidak akan tenang setelah ini" Changmin berujar keras dan mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Ada apa Changmin-ssi?" tiba-tiba seongsangnim menyahut dengan tatapan mematikan.

"A-anio"

"Bisakah kau diam, saya tidak suka ada anak yang berbicara saat pelajaran saya berlangsung, Arasseo!"

"N-ne" Changmin hanya bisa terdiam dan kembali terfokus pada pelajaran, walaupun sesekali tetap melirik Kyuhyun dan Yunho.

Saat pelajaran berlangsung, Kyuhyun terkadang tetap saja bergumam tidak jelas yang terkadang menarik perhatian Yunho yang duduk di sebelahnya. Awalnya Yunho sebal juga saat Kyuhyun terus-terusan bergumam tidak jelas, namun lama kelamaan, Yunho malah senang melihat Kyuhyun seperti itu.

'Kyeopta' batinnya.

Entah apa yang menarik Yunho, namun pandangan Yunho tidak dapat lepas dari Kyuhyun yang saat ini masih setia dengan gerutuannya. Yunho perlahan mengangkat sudut bibirnya, menghasilkan senyuman indah yang akan membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya menjadi terpesona.

'Kyuhyun' batin Yunho dan barusaha kembali focus pada pelajaran walaupun sulit baginya.

Beberapa saat kemudian…

**TOK TOK TOK**

Suara ketukan pintu memecah keheningan di kelas itu. Saat ini pintu menjadi sorotan utama seluruh murid di kelas, tidak terkecuali Kyuhyun.

"Permisi, ada titipan dari Kang seongsaengnim" Ucap anak itu.

"Ah! Gamsahamnida Siwon-ssi!" Ucap seongsaengnim pada anak yang bernama Siwon.

Sementara Siwon perlahan berlalu dari kelas, namun tidak sengaja retina matanya menangkap sosok Kyuhyun yang tengah duduk dengan seseorang yang tidak dikenalnya. Membuatnya sedikit mengerutkan kening tanda tidak suka. Kyuhyun yang ditatap seperti itu oleh Siwon lama kelamaan merasa risih.

'ada apa Siwon hyung menatapku seperti itu?' batin Kyuhyun. Sementara Siwon masih terus berdiri di depan kelas sambil terus menatap intens pada Kyuhyun.

Songsaengnim yang melihatnya pun sedikit heran.

"Ada apa Siwon-ssi? Apa kau ada keperluan lainnya?"

"A-anio songsaengnim, permisis" perlahan Siwon keluar dari kelas Kyuhyun, membuat kelas kembali sunyi.

"Hey Kyu!" Panggil Yunho pada Kyuhyun.

"Eoh? Wae?" Kyuhyun sedikit heran karena Yunho tiba-tiba memanggilnya.

"apa kau kenal dengan sunbae tadi?" Tanya Yunho sedikit memelankan suaranya.

"Ne, waeyo? Dia Siwon hyung, apa kau juga mengenalnya?" Tanya Kyuhyun dan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya membuat Yunho gemas, namun Yunho menahan keinginannya untuk mencubit kedua pipi Kyuhyun.

"Anio, hanya saja, dari tadi dia terus saja menatapmu, apa kalian sedekat itu?"

BLUSH

Kyuhyun merona saat Yunho berkata seperti itu.

"Kami memang dekat, kau tahu? Siwon hyung merupakan orang yang baik!" Ucap Kyuhyun bersemangat.

Yunho hanya menganggukan kepalanya. "Dekat ya? Pantas saja kau memanggilnya hyung, bukan sunbae" Ucap Yunho sangat pelan sampai hanya dirinya saja yang dapat mendengarnya.

"Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu?" Tanya Kyuhyun heran.

"Ah! Anio, gwenchana" ucap Yunho.

"Em, baiklah"

Yunho kembali menatap Kyuhyun, bahkan lebih dalam. Namun ada sirat luka dimatanya.

'Apa Kyuhyun sudah memiliki seorang yang dicintainya? Apa orang tadi yang dicintai oleh Kyuhyun? Lalu apa peduliku? Tidak mungkin kan kalau aku menyukaimu, Kyuhyun?' batin Yunho dan kembali bergelung dengan pikirannya sendiri tanpa memperdulikan ocehan guru yang menerangkan pelajaran di depan kelas.

**TBC**

Mianhae update nya terlalu lama. Author banyak tugas dari songsaengnim, jadi nggak ada waktu buat ngelanjutin ff T_T

Gamsahamnida yang udah nge baca ff author sampai chap ini! Mianhae nggak bisa bales review dari readersdeul!

Ini author updatenya buru-buru, nggak sempet nge cek ulang, jadi mohon maklum ne misal typo bertebaran =.=

RNR please! :D


End file.
